Abigail
Abigail is Wendy's dead twin sister. She can be summoned with Abigail's Flower which is Wendy's exclusive starting item. Abigail will defend herself and Wendy against attacking mobs, and will attack anything Wendy attacks (even if Wendy cancels the attack). Using Abigail to "tank" mobs is an effective method of fighting, although Abigail will disappear if she is "killed" by an enemy. Abigail does more damage during dusk, and significantly more damage during night. Summoning Abigail costs 50 . Abigail cannot be frozen by the Ice Staff, and she cannot help the player fight Shadow Creatures. Behaviour Upon taking or dealing damage, Abigail turns red. If she attacks mobs that spawn in groups such as Spiders or Beefalo, she will incite the whole group. Abigail has a fast, periodic area-of-effect attack that damages all hostiles within a small radius. Abigail can also damage Spider Dens, Beehives, and Killer Beehives. She will not automatically attack anything (except for neutral Treeguards); mobs have to attack her first or become a threat to Wendy. Abigail will stop attacking after a few seconds if mobs are not targeting her or Wendy, or if Wendy moves a large distance away (about two screens). When travelling, Abigail follows Wendy, always maintaining a small distance. Abigail can keep up with Wendy as long as she stays off roads and Cobblestones, and doesn't use a Walking Cane. If she uses speed-increasing turf or the cane for extended periods of time, Abigail can lose track of her but will teleport off screen near Wendy if the player goes too far away from her. If Wendy intentionally attacks Abigail using the CTRL+Click option, Abigail will sense her as a threat and attempt to attack her. However, Abigail is incapable of doing damage to Wendy, and will give up after a few seconds. If Wendy enters a cave while Abigail is following, she will follow the player in the cave as is the case with any other followers. Tips *Abigail can effectively stun-lock groups of spiders while taking very little damage herself. Using this to your advantage while attack a spider den could be useful. Leaping warriors will still harm her. *The player can use healing items on Abigail to bring her health back up after an attack. She will have a sad look when she is near death, so use them on her if enemies are still nearby. *Abigail regenerates health at 1 HP per second and can heal herself to full over time if kept out of combat long enough. *Crows and other flying birds will flee before Abigail can attack. Rabbits on the other hand can be outrun by Abigail and get hit by her attack. It will take multiple hits to kill a rabbit in daylight though as Abigail does only 10 damage. *When hunting a Koalefant or its Winter counterpart, Abigail can help draw its attention. By clicking on the Koalefant while the Attack command shows, Abigail will head to its position and engage it in combat, and after that, the animal will begin "chasing" Abigail. Then, attack the Koalefant. This is very useful because the player doesn't need to craft a ranged weapon or chase the Koalefant into a corner. *Abigail's AoE attack can be used to easily take out beehives so Wendy can make a farm for "a sweet but fleeting treat." Abigail will attack any bees that come out after gathering honey from a bee box. During the day, it takes a little time to kill them all. Use this opportunity to catch more bees with a Bug Net while they are stun-locked by Abigail's attacks, and use them for Bee Mines and more Bee Boxes. If you don't want Abigail to attack the bees, place the Bee Boxes a good distance from camp. *Abigail is twice as strong during dusk as during the day, so waiting for a battle until dusk can be beneficial. She is four times as strong during night. *If you keep Beefalo in a fenced area near your main camp, you may want to place them farther away than usual. Beefalo in heat attack anything that comes near them; Abigail may get too close during mating season, causing the Beefalo to attack and destroy the fence, kill Abigail, or die to Abigail's attacks. *A good way to spawn Abigail is using a Fleshy Bulb to plant a Lureplant, as it can be killed and placed over and over again to spawn Abigail. *She can be used for help during boss battles, but she is not as effective when fighting tougher bosses. As such, you could bring Pig companions to aid her. Trivia *When Abigail gets close to Wendy you can hear her whisper. *Kevin has revealed that Abigail is jealous of Chester, and she used to kill Chester. This feature was removed in the Doorway to Adventure Update. *Before the Strange New Powers update, Abigail used to appear during the night (disappearing at day) at least once every 3 nights, but this was changed to her current method of spawning. Since Abigail no longer despawns at day, she can be around the player for extended periods of time. As a result, her ghostly voice was made much more quiet. *Abigail's default damage is actually 20 in the lua files, and it is halved during daytime due to the light, rather than growing stronger at dusk. *It was said by Kevin during a live stream that Abigail died under mysterious circumstances. Possibly because her name didn't start with a W. *Summoning Abigail used to cost 25 sanity, but as of the Moderately Friendly Update, the cost had doubled to 50. *In previous versions of Don't Starve, Abigail would harm Wendy and other mobs when she got too close. Bugs *Abigail can fly out over the water and get stuck. This causes her to sit in the same spot. If however the character walks close to her she will go further out over the water, but not come back to land. One way to get her back is to travel in a worm hole. Then she will spawn next to the player at the end of the "wormhole animation". Gallery Abigail_fighting_spiders.png|Abigail has an attack that damages all enemies near her. abigail.jpg|Abigail at low health File:Abigail is beaten.png|Abigail taking damage from Killer Bees File:Abigail attacking the player unintentionally.jpg|Abigail hurting Wendy unintentionally in the old versions of Don't Starve Abigal Stuck.png|Abigail stuck over the water. She's also trying to attack a Redbird offscreen. wendyAndAbigail.png|Wendy and Abigail together both glowing. it:Abigail Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Followers Category:Light Sources Category:Sanity Loss